Terra de Ninguém
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: "Enquanto aqueles barcos se distanciavam cada vez mais das margens de Lisboa, Portugal deixava de ser Portugal, tornando-se uma terra de ninguém." Vinda da família real portuguesa para o Brasil. OCPortugal. Implied UKPT. ONESHOT. Anteriormente entitulado "A Fuga".


**Oneshot "A Fuga"**

Era 29 de novembro de 1807.

O céu ensolarado imperava sobre todos naquela manhã com sua brisa a soprar suavemente as águas tranqüilas do Rio Tejo. Em contraste a toda calmaria que aquele novo dia trazia, o porto de Lisboa era apenas confusão. Pessoas correndo de um lado a outro, malas e baús cheios de documentos e coisas de valor sendo carregados, navios lotados com multidões, e olhos cheios de indignação e lágrimas.

Era fato: a família real portuguesa estava de partida para a sua colônia no além-mar, fugindo do exército francês que avançava as fronteiras lusitanas.

Em um canto, em meio a tanta correria e gritos, se encontrava Portugal a observar. Como lhe doía ver seu povo chorar e implorar daquela maneira depois de descobrir que havia sido abandonado pelo seu próprio rei. Ele mesmo havia chorado também ao saber das notícias, mas o que havia de se fazer?

Portugal suspirou. Ele sabia que teria uma chance contra as tropas francesas, ainda mais se tivesse o apoio de seu aliado de sempre, Inglaterra (apesar de que na invasão franco-espanhola de 1801, o inglês não fora de grande ajuda). No entanto, seu rei insistia em partir. O anúncio de Napoleão sobre o destrono da família Albuquerque fora o marco para que o indeciso rei finalmente tomasse uma decisão sobre o destino da corte portuguesa.

Não era a primeira vez que essa idéia de transferir a elite lusitana para a grande colônia portuguesa além do Atlântico, Portugal admitia. Ele ainda se lembrava das primeiras discussões sobre o assunto em 1580, quando fora obrigado a dividir mais uma vez o mesmo teto com seu irmão espanhol por 40 anos, mas ele próprio nunca imaginara que isso um dia viesse mesmo acontecer. E ele não queria partir.

Portugal olhou a sua direita onde pôde observa Inglaterra dando ordens para seus homens que iriam escoltar a viagem dos barcos portugueses até o Rio de Janeiro. Inglaterra se sentindo observado, olhou de volta a outra nação com um sorriso e dispensou os demais antes de se dirigir para onde Portugal se encontrava.

- Pronto para embarcar, Portugal?

- Você sabe que não. – ele respondeu. – Como posso estar pronto para abandonar meu próprio povo?

O sorriso de Inglaterra sumiu de seu rosto e ele se recostou à parede ao lado do português.

- Eu sei que é uma decisão difícil, mas isso também é para o bem de seu povo. É sua garantia de manter seus territórios em segurança e não ter seu governante subjugado àquele idiota francês.

Inglaterra e França. Essa rivalidade entre os dois sempre deram uma dor de cabeça a Portugal, ainda mais nos últimos anos onde o português tivera que agüentar as brigas incessantes das duas nações em seu ouvido. Bem que Portugal tentou manter a neutralidade no conflito, mas ninguém o deixava em paz! E para completar, as opções que ele tinha não era nada favorável ao pequeno país. Se se aliasse à Inglaterra, invasão francesa, ou pior, espanhola. E se se aliasse à França, bombardeio de Lisboa e perda de suas colônias. Ele seria mais uma Dinamarca.

- Não se esqueça que você tem culpa nessa história também. – Portugal disse um pouco ressentido. – Se não fosse por essa rivalidade entre vocês, eu estaria muito melhor que agora. E não ache que me esqueci do que me disse sobre caso eu não aceitasse cumprir nossa aliança.

- O-oh, isso. – Inglaterra parecia desconcertado. – O que eu podia fazer? Eu precisava de uma posição do seu rei, mas ele não se decidia! – ele olhou para Portugal com simpatia. – Mas, olha. Não é como se você estivesse indo embora para nunca mais voltar. É só por um tempo, eu prometo. Além do mais, faz tempo que não visita o Brasil, não é? Deve querer vê-lo.

Portugal podia sentir suas bochechas corarem e olhou para o outro lado.

- Como se eu quisesse ver aquele pequeno mal-criado. – Portugal tossiu tentando se recompor e Inglaterra riu. Apesar de não querer admitir, Portugal sabia que realmente fazia muito tempo que não via sua colônia mais próspera e sentia falta do pequeno se aconchegar em suas cobertas quando o ia visitar. No entanto, ultimamente estivera a explorar demais o Brasil e meio que sentia medo de como seria a recepção por parte da colônia. Além do mais, duvidava que o pequeno de fato continuasse pequeno.

O constrangimento durou poucos segundos, até que Inglaterra foi chamado por um de seus homens encarregados por organizar a viagem da corte portuguesa para discutir algum detalhe. E Portugal se encontrou mais uma vez sozinho, envolto pelos choros e lamentos da população.

Logo a carruagem real chegou ao porto. A porta se abriu apresentando um rei cansado e triste acompanhado de seu sobrinho. Portugal foi ajudá-lo a desce do veículo e pôde perceber a fraquezas nas pernas de seu governante. Sentiu simpatia por ele. Talvez D. João ainda quisesse permanecer naquela terra de seus antepassados e lutar por ela, mas no fundo Portugal sabia que a covardia era mais forte.

Assim, rapidamente o restante da família real chegava ao porto. A princesa Carlota Joaquina chegou em seguida acompanhada por parte dos filhos, sendo o restante da família trazido em outras carruagens. Quando D. Maria I apareceu em público foi uma surpresa a todos. A rainha vivia reclusa há dezesseis anos. Mas ao chegar ao cais, se recusou a descer e Portugal se ofereceu a carregá-la no colo até a embarcação. O que não foi muito fácil, diga-se de passagem. Logo todos se distribuíam nos navios (D. João e esposa em barcos separados, seguindo a mesma regra de suas vidas conjugais).

Com todos em seus devidos lugares, era hora de partir. No entanto, Portugal ainda continuava em terra firme.

- Portugal, iremos zarpar. – Inglaterra informou enquanto se dirigia a sua própria embarcação. – Se apresse.

- Eu não vou. – Portugal respondeu.

Inglaterra parou com o seu caminho e se virou para encarar o português com uma expressão um pouco confusa.

- Como assim não vai?

- Foi o que ouviu. Eu irei ficar aqui, ao lado do meu povo. – respondeu com uma voz firme para que o inglês não duvidasse de sua resolução.

- Sabe o que está dizendo? – Inglaterra disse um pouco exasperado. – As tropas francesas estão a sua porta! Se ficar, vai ficar à mercê daquele pervertido!

- Eu sei disso, Inglaterra. Mas eu sou uma nação, tenho uma responsabilidade com meu povo. Não posso abandoná-lo dessa maneira. É como se eu estivesse cometendo meu próprio assassinato. Eu não posso partir, tenho que ficar. – Portugal olhou fundo nos olhos do britânico. – Você entende, não é?

As palavras morreram na garganta de Inglaterra. Ele entendia muito bem o que Portugal sentia, afinal ele também era uma nação, porém deixá-lo sozinho ali com o pervertido-mor não lhe agradava em nada. Ele podia discutir, gritar e arrastar o português até o navio, mas aquele olhar lhe dizia que seria inútil. Portugal, de uma forma ou de outra, iria ser deixado para trás. Com um suspiro, Inglaterra anunciou sua derrota.

- Tem certeza? – um aceno de cabeça de Portugal deu como encerrado o assunto.

Portugal pôde ver a tristeza nos olhos de Inglaterra e para a sua surpresa o inglês lhe dera um abraço. Inglaterra nunca fora de mostrar nenhum tipo de afeito em público, e Portugal se sentiu lisonjeado por isso e retribuiu o gesto.

- Se aquele idiota pervertido fizer alguma coisa-

- Eu vou ficar bem. – Portugal apertou o abraço, interrompendo. – Eu tenho você para me salvar depois, não é? Apenas cuide bem da minha família real, ok?

Se separaram, um seguindo em direção ao Novo Mundo, e outro permanecendo no Velho.

Quando Inglaterra embarcou, Portugal pôde ouvir os comandos de içar velas. As cordas foram soltas, os navios passaram a se mover com o vento ao som dos gritos de um povo deixado à própria sorte. Enquanto aqueles barcos se distanciavam cada vez mais das margens de Lisboa, Portugal deixava de ser Portugal, tornando-se uma terra de ninguém.

E abandonado naquele cais juntamente com seu povo, Portugal chorou.

* * *

**Nota da autora - **Após séculos apareço com uma pequena oneshot! Ultimamente estou em um vício chamado Hetalia e por isso decidi escrever alguma coisa aproventando a libertadade que a série permite. Essa oneshot foi elaborada originalmente para o concurso "Old Time Contest" no DeviantArt focado no OCPortugal. A fic foi escrita de última hora, então desculpa se estiver muito ruim... Era pra ser centrado em Port, mas no fim acabou tendo uma insinuação UKPT (a aliança mais antiga do mundo não pode ficar de lado xD). No entanto, dei uma romantizada, pois na realidade os ingleses estiveram desconfiados de Portugal até o último segundo. Quando os navios saíram do porto de Lisboa, toda a força naval britânica estava com seus canhões apontados e prontos para bombardear a capital portuguesa... mas no fim tudo deu certo. Bem, só para a corte real, pois o povo mesmo sofreu nas mãos da França. Foi o período mais difícil que Portugal passou.

Por que Portugal acabou ficando pra trás? Pelo simples fato que acredito que seria muito covardia por parte dele e mesmo que ele tivesse vindo para o Brasil, Port sentiria as consequências do abandono das terras lusitanas, e como toda nação, ele não pode abandonar seu próprio povo. Se isso acontecer, qual a razão dele existir então?... Portanto, ele ficou no Velho Mundo e acredito que nesse período Port acabou morando com Francis-niisan (coitado, depois disso até que morar com o Antônio durante a União Ibérica não era tão ruim assim xD).

É isso... Qualquer erro me avisem. Espero que tenham gostado :D

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
